Amnesia
by AmbiNBambi
Summary: Gabriella has been keeping secrets from Troy and the gang. When she ends up getting amnesia will her secrets be revealed? Is she cheating on Troy? Is she as helpless and defensless as everyone says she is?


**Hey guys I'm rewriting chapter 1 of amnesia because I wasn't satisfied about how Gabriella lost her memory. The way she did it was kind of rushed so I just thought I would rewrite it to make it better so you can have an inside look on who the people are.**

Gabriella walked into the lunch room and sat next to her boyfriend Troy Bolton and he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey Gabs." He said.

"Hey." She said she seemed a little soar like she'd been working out or training the other day.

"Are you okay?" her friend, Sharpay, asked.

"Yea fine." She lied.

"Are you sure, you seemed worn down." Another friend, Taylor, asked.

"I'm fine, so what's going on?" Gabriella asked trying to avoid the subject.

"The wildcats have one more game and we make it into the championships." Chad said with pride in his voice.

"That great, when's the game?" Gabriella said.

"Tomorrow, we've said this like a million times already." Zeke said.

"You'll be there right you're my good luck charm." Troy said.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Gabriella said.

"Come on Gabs you've been missing a lot of games lately what's up?" Ryan asked confused. She was Troy Bolton's girlfriend, he was captain of the basketball team she was required to go to the games.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I can't tell you why but I just can't." Gabriella said getting agitated and walked off.

"What's wrong with her?" Chad said.

"She's been like that for a month now." Taylor said.

"I hope she's okay." Sharpay said.

"She's fine she's just having a bad day." Troy said making up an excuse.

"Yea, she's been having a bad day everyday for a month." Chad stated.

"Do you think Gabriella maybe seeing anoth-"

"She is not cheating on me; I know her she would never do something like that." Troy defended but not sure if it were true.

"She's been running off all of a sudden, missing and canceling dates, getting irritable," Sharpay stated "And I would know I've cheated on plenty of guys." Then she noticed Zeke sitting next to her.

"Except you, baby." She said in a sweet voice and pecks him on the cheek.

"But what do you think she's up too?" Ryan asked.

"I'm going to go follow her." Troy said and got up and walked out of the school to see Gabriella on the ground unconscious.

_Minutes Before_

"Yo Gabriella." A girl said she turned around to see a buff girl with her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and dark eyes glaring at her.

"What do you want, Kim?" Gabriella spit out the words like venom.

"You still up for tomorrow?" Kim asked with her New York accent "I wouldn't want to see you lose to an amateur."

"Trust me I won't. What are you doing on my turf anyways?" Gabriella asked then sees Kim's crew walking up behind her.

"I'm here to make sure I get the scholarship I deserve." Kim said. Suddenly the two people with Kim started fighting Gabriella. She tried her best to fend them off but she couldn't when she was slammed into a brick wall going unconscious

* * *

"Gabriella, Gaaaaabi?" Taylor stretched out Gabriella's name in the hospital. Gabriella's eyesight got better and she could finally see where she was.

"Where am I?" Gabriella asked sitting up on the hospital bed.

"You're in the hospital sweetie it'll be okay." Gabriella's mother, Maria, said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Troy found you outside the school unconscious." Taylor answered.

"Who?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Troy, you're boyfriend." Taylor said.

"I don't even know who you are." Gabriella said looking scared and confused.

"Classic case of amnesia." The doctor said.

"Will she be okay, will she remember us again?" Taylor asked scared.

"She'll be fine. As long as you put her around her usual surroundings, show her around to people she knows, and her amnesia will go away." The doctor said.

"How long will it take for it to go away?" Taylor asked.

"Depends on how bad it is." The doctor said then walked out the room.

**So what do ya'll think of the new version. I didn't like how Gabriella got amnesia and I hope you like this version on how she got it because I'm not rewriting it again.**


End file.
